Forgive Me
by aahria
Summary: The crew knew about her relationship with the captured man. They knew how happy he made her and had accepted Ace as one of their own. Akina narrowed her eyes and took the paper from Kisa's hands. AcexOc OcxAce Portgas D. Ace


**Forgive me **

**_One shot_**

* * *

Akina leaned on the railing, her spring green eyes gazing the calm blue sea. Her periwinkle hair fluttered as the wind rushed through.

She let out a sigh as she thought of Ace.

Fire fist Ace.

Who would have thought the six foot one man would steal the heart the Jikan Captain (a).

Being the Captain of the Jikan pirates, she was wary of Ace at first, the latter being the second in command of the Whitebeard pirates and all. She still remembered their first encounter.

* * *

_"Excuse me." Akina said, annoyance lacing her words. "That's my food, you jerk!" She yelled as Portgas D. Ace took her plate. _

_He stopped his eating for a quick second and looked at the angry girl. _

_"Sumimasen." He apologized. However, his face showed no sign of regret, rather he continued to pick up the food and down the whole plate. _

_"You're not sorry at all!" Akina fumed, steam literally almost coming out of her ears. "Who are you anyway!?" _

_Ace looked back at her and swallowed his food. "Portgas D. Ace. Nice to meet you!" He grinned. _

_Akina's eyebrow twitched at the carefree man before her. "Tch. I wish I could say the same." She muttered. She picked up her drink and took a sip and tried to regain her composure. "I'm Takashi Akina." _

* * *

She chuckled at the memory. If someone told her then of what Ace would mean to her, she would have tumbled over with laughter.

She did not like the mass eating man.

* * *

_"2500 beli." She stated, glaring at the man. _

_"Ah, gomen, gomen (1). I thought I had money…"_

_Akina got an irk mark at her temple. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK!?" She screamed but calmed herself down when she noticed the townspeople staring. _

_A small blush covered her cheeks as she mumbled a series of incoherent words. _

_"I'll pay you back! I promise!" He smiled and scratched the back of his head._

_"You liar! _

_Before they could say another word, a voice called for Akina."Akina-Senchō!" _

_The duo turned their head to find the source of the voice._

_"Ah, you're a pirate?" Ace stated as if it was a common fact. _

_She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Normal people would yell at the revelation of a pirate in their vicinity. "Hm, you don't seem to be scared," She teased the male. _

* * *

It was then Akina discovered that he was apart of Whitebeard's crew. No wonder his chest tattoo looked so familiar.

Within their first meeting, Ace called her clueless and laughed at the so called 'common knowledge'.

But, it wasn't exactly her fault. Akina never really kept up with the world. She was usually kept in the dark, with the exception of her crew-members notifying of important events.

* * *

_"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Akina asked. _

_She had only known Ace for a total of three days. Within that time, they developed a strange friendship. _

_"Because we're friends." Ace said with a large grin. "We're here."_

_In front of them was Whitebeard's large ship. _

_Akina walked up the steps and walked into the ship. It was pretty much five times the size of her own ship. Then again, Whitebeard's crew is pretty big to begin with. So by having a large ship would only make sense. _

_As she entered the ship, she noticed the other Whitebeard pirate's gaze. She had to stop herself from twitching. She wasn't used to so much attention on her. _

_"Ace…" Whitebeard said. His voice was a low baritone pitch compared to Ace's mid tenor pitch. "Who is this?" _

_"Must be Ace's girlfriend!" One of the crew-members laughed. He was Marco, the first devision captain of the crew._

_"Urusai (3) Marco" Ace said teasingly, the smile never leaving his face. "Pops, this is Akina. She's the captain of the Jikan pirates." _

_Whitebeard seemed to be taking in her appearance. She unconsciously twirled her hair with her finger, a habit she does whenever she's nervous._

_Who wouldn't be nervous under the ten-foot tall man's intimidating gaze?_

_"Jikan pirates you say?" _

_"Yeah pops. She's pretty cute don't you say?" _

_Akina snapped her head to Ace's direction and glared. "I'm still here you know. Don't say embarrassing things like that!" _

_"GURARARARARARARARARA!"_

_"Oy Ossan, what's so funny?!" She fumed, forgetting the reputation of the feared man in front of her. _

_"Ace,"_

_Ace sheepishly turned his head to Whitebeard. _

_"She's a bold one isn't she? Gurararararara!" Whitebeard grinned. "I've heard of you. You've been causing quite a bit of trouble haven't you? Gurararararara!"_

_Akina felt her cheeks burn. It's not like she was purposely causing trouble. "Eh? It wasn't my fault!" She pouted. _

_"Gurararararara! I like you! Join my crew!"_

_"…"_

_She blinked. 'What?' This was an unexpected turn of events._

_"Ah, Whitebeard-ossan, I'll have to decline." She smiled as she thought of her own crew. "You see, I already have my own crew. I don't want to leave them." Akina twirled her hair once again; hoping the giant like man won't unleash his wrath. _

_To her surprise he simply laughed. "Gurarararara! Noble woman." He praised and tossed her a vibre card (a). "If you ever change your mind, you can use this to find me." _

* * *

Whitebeard sure was an interesting man. She smiled. It has been a while since she last saw him.

"Senchō! Have you read the news?"

She turned her head to meet Kisa. She was a tall woman in her early thirties with long blonde hair and green blue eyes. She was the navigator of the Jikan pirates.

Akina noticed the panicked look on Kisa's face. Sweat had formed on her neck, and was breathing heavily with multiple other members of the crew behind her.

"No, is there anything interesting happening?"  
"Senchō! Fire fist Ace is going to be executed!"

"N-Nani?(2)" She stuttered.

The crew knew about her relationship with the captured man. They knew how happy he made her and had accepted Ace as one of their own.

Akina narrowed her eyes and took the paper from Kisa's hands.

Her eyes scanned the paper and her heart dropped as she read the title. ** 'Fire Fist Execution at Dawn!'**

Her eyes widen and clutched the paper tighter.

"A-Akina-sama…" Hyori, the cook of the crew called softly. She walked up to the Captain and patted her shoulder.

Before she could touch her, Akina swiftly turned around and walked to the control room.

"Hyori, bring me Whitebeard's den-den mushi." She commanded. "Kisa, come with me."

"A-Aye aye captain!" The two saluted and rushed to fulfill their captain's request.

"Kisa… how far are we from Marineford?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the ocean blue.

"Th-The quickest we can get there is three days."

Akina growled. Three days is too long.

* * *

_"Why are you still here?" Akina whined. _

_"Because I wanted to see you." Ace smirked as a blush formed on her pale cheeks._

_"Uru- Urusai baka!" _

_Ace laughed at her discomfort and took the opportunity to lean towards her face._

_If possible, Akina's blush darkened. _

_His face was inches away from hers now. Akina's eyes widened as her breath hitched. She felt an odd feeling in her stomach again. It felt like butterflies were fluttering in there._

_Without another second to waste, Ace closed the space between them. _

_Although, Akina was surprised at his sudden action, unconsciously Akina kissed back. She felt him smirk, and move his lips against her own. His hands then slowly snake around her waist and pushed her against the tree.  
Her hands then slowly made way around Ace's neck as he deepened the kiss. He licked her lips for permission. _

_When Akina denied him, he growled in frustration and bit her lip._

_Surprised, Akina gasped and Ace took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. _

_The two fought for dominance but ultimately, Ace was deemed victorious. _

_After what seemed to be hours, the two broke for air. Akina panted as she held on to Ace for support. Her lips were swollen and red and Ace stood and admired his work. _

_She looked up at the smug man, but scowled after seeing his large grin._

* * *

"WHITEBEARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ACE WAS GOING TO BE EXECUTED?!" Akina yelled into the den den mushi.

Kisa and Hyori felt the dark aura around their Captain. They noticed the dark look in her eyes and silently prayed Ace was all right.

"Akina." Whitebeard tried to soothe the seething girl. "We'll get him back."

Akina dropped her head. Kisa and Hyori watched her tremble and tried to hold back her tears.

"I'll be at Marineford." She paused, chocking back a sob.

* * *

**(1)Gomen: Sorry**

**(2)Nani: What**

**(3) Urusai: Shut up**

**(a)Jikan translates to time. Refers to Taimu taimu no mi. Ability to 'control time' **

**I'm still deciding if I want to make a sequel that basically includes Marineford. Basically if I do make one, it'll be part two of this story.**

**But, for right now, I'm ending it right here. **


End file.
